The present invention relates to a power clutch system for vehicles, particularly motor vehicles.
Vehicles in general, and motor vehicles in particular, are known to be fitted with clutch systems located between the engine and the drive, which systems are usually controlled by means of a pedal and comprise an interlocking system for maintaining, within given limits, the pressure exerted by the user on the pedal for releasing a clutch device normally maintained in the engaged or drive position by means of a series of springs.
The interlock is usually formed by means of a hydraulic circuit, which usually comprises a hydraulic pressure system and is therefore relatively complex, expensive and unreliable.